I Know You
by jazzybizzle
Summary: "Wh-Who kept believing in you and supporting you when you felt like you were useless in your bending and swordsmanship! Who cried with you! Who talked to you when your mother disappeared! Who knew your favorite color! What you hated and what you liked!" Oh great. Cue ugly sobbing. / prompt for Ty Luko Week 2013!


**OMG TY LUKO WEEK HAS BEGUN! I am SO excited because I've never participated in a Week before, and so this is my first time! (Not writing Ty Luko though). And I'm so glad my ship gets a week :3 The next Week I'll be in on would be Zue so look out for news on Tumblr!**

* * *

**Ty Luko Week 2013**

**Prompt: "I Know You"**

Couldn't Zuko take a hint?

I mean, I'm the one_ freezing_-it's so cold out here!

The least he could do is try to warm me up...but I'm not getting my hopes up because that's never gonna happen.

He and Mai are currently canoodling under the moonlight after we trashed Chan's house (so fun!).

And I'm _so_ not jealous.

"You're jealous."

I nearly jumped at the sound of Azula's voice; she was standing while I sat, hand on her hip and her famous smirk plastered over her face. I hate it when she does that!

"Whaaat-no I'm not!" I protested without looking at her. When you looked at Azula directly, she could look into her soul. At least that's what I think. This woman's crazy but I love her regardless.

"Careful, Ty Lee, your lies could get you exposed," she told me with double meaning.

I gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Her smirk widened. "Oh I would."

...Right.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I like him a little-" I corrected myself by the way Azula was looking at me-"-a lot. What do you want me to do about it? He's obviously still in love with Mai."

"Claim what's yours," she said matter-of-factly, examining her sharp nails.

"I'm not like you-no offense!"

"You don't have to. You just have to stop acting like a spoiled child and be a woman about it."

I'm not sure what she meant by that, but I knew it wasn't good. Her intentions are never good.

* * *

I couldn't sleep later on that night, so I decided to go take a walk. I slipped into a pink robe and headed into the cool night air. To my jealousy though, I came to a halt when I saw Mai lean up and kiss Zuko passionately. I looked away for a second before I couldn't help myself and looked again. Mai was heading in my direction.

Wait.

MAI WAS HEADING IN MY DIRECTION. GOTTA HIDE, GOTTA HIDE! I leaped into the shadows just as she walked up the pathway to the guest house we were staying in, and for a moment she looked in my direction. I stopped breathing.

She ended up buying it, though suspicously, and headed inside. I saw that Zuko was still on the beach, walking with his hands in his pockets. For some reason he looked...unhappy.

Well being the bubbly don't-think-just-do type of girl I was, I was quick to catch up to him, walking behind him on my hands. He noticed me of course, 'cause by the time I was back upright, I found him glaring at me.

O-kay.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, lips curved in a snarl.

"What was what?" I asked innocently. Though really, I didn't know what exactly he was talking about. I mean, I do a _lot_ of things, in case you haven't noticed.

"_'I'm freezing'_?! _'I know you'_?!" he quoted harshly, and I winced. Crap, so he did know. "Since when were we _friends_?!"

"Um, does seven years ago today ring a bell?" I said back, though offended, I didn't show how much his words hurt me. When you're crazy in love with someone, you gotta do things.

And, just for a split second, he wavered. For a milisecond his eyes softened before they narrowed and, in case he started yelling again, I took a cautious step back. In case you're wondering, yes, seven years ago today me and Mai were brought to the palace to play with Azula. And while we were on our way to her room to play, I said that I had to go to the bathroom-don't ask-and before anyone protested (which I highly doubted) I had ran away to explore the palace some more. Long story short, I winded up in the kitchen where Zuko and his Uncle Iroh were gulfing down several pastries at once.

Back then, Zuko was so happy, and I haven't seen him so free; the only two people who made him smile and laugh like that were Iroh and Ursa. Ursa was like a second mother to me, since my real mother doesn't care about me.

"That still doesn't excuse-" he started hotly.

My voice surprised me, since I didn't feel myself open my mouth, "Excuse? _Excuse?_ _Excuse me_ mister if I get cold more easily than you guys because I'm not a stupid firebender and EXCUSE ME if I'm trying to be your friend since you barely have any you stupid _jerk_!"

...That felt kinda good.

And I found myself ranting before I could stop.

"How _dare_ you question my loyalty to you! OF COURSE I know you, Zuko! You're my best guyfriend whether you like it or not, have you been hiding under a _rock_?!"

I must be getting my period.

"When everyone else ignored you, who came and listened to you? Who cried when you were burned?! Who cried when you left?!" Stupid, stupid emotions! I was crying now. "Who went on little adventures with you around the courtyard?! Wh-Who kept believing in you and supporting you when you felt like you were useless in your bending and swordsmanship?! Who cried _with_ you?! Who talked to you when your mother disappeared?! Who knew your favorite color?! What you hated and what you liked?!"

Oh great.

Cue ugly sobbing.

"Get ahold of yourself," I heard him grumble, but my response was slamming my body into his and holding onto him. I wasn't letting go. I didn't want to. Zuko awkwardly patted the back of my head; at least he wasn't pushing me back. In fact...

I felt his arms wrap around me, heard him sigh heavily in defeat, embracing me back almost just as tight; the pressure graduallly increased, and I still held onto him, my head buried in his chest. He had a nice chest and he smelled good.

"You're an idiot, Ty Lee," he told me in my ear, but I almost heard a smile in his voice. "I'm the worst friend in history."

"I know," I grumbled, and then I heard the most beautiful thing in the world-

His laugh.

"You shouldn't yell either. It isn't you," Zuko continued. "I don't want you to be like me."

"Why not?" I wondered out loud. I mean, I know Zuko has issues but still...why not? He's the only guy I'm close with. I kinda look up to him. He's such a strong, independent person while I follow Azula around like a lost baby koala bear.

I felt him shake his head. "You should get to bed before you catch a cold."

"And where was this Zuko two hours ago?" I demanded, pulling back to look at him with narrowed eyes. The nerve.

His lips pulled up at the corners and, just like that, he kissed me on the forehead. "Go. Shoo."

"You're not my father!" I barked, but I was already marching up to the house.

Then I kinda did a double take.

Zuko just kissed me.

_Zuko just frickin' kissed me._

Holy Agni.

I know it was probably meant to be a friendly thing but I'll take it. It's a step.

And besides-he knows I was right.

* * *

I watched Ty Lee head up to the house with the ghost of a smile on my face.

The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, catching in the wind and caressing the night's air. But I couldn't help it. She was more important to me than I had realized, and it didn't register in my mind until now.

_"I know you too."_

* * *

**I like writing in Ty Lee's POV, ahaha xD She represents any fangirl I think.**


End file.
